Celebrate your Birthday
by kRieZt
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Tezuka. Bagaimana dia akan merayakannya? Dan dengan siapa dia melewati hari istimewa ini? WARNING : yang gak suka dengan pairing Tachi/Tezu, jangan baca. Boy's Love. don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Celebrate your Birthday**

Pairing : Tachibana/Tezuka (selalu dan selalu…*BUAGH!*)

Summary : Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Tezuka. Bagaimana dia akan merayakannya? Lalu, dengan siapa dia akan merayakan hari istimewa ini? Keluarga? Teman2? Atau…?

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Konomi-sensei

Warning : Tezuka's POV. Boy's love! Don't like, don't read! Oh ya, karena saya gak gitu tau nama2 stasiun di Jepang, khususnya Tokyo dan sekitar, jadi maap2 ya kalo ada yang salah…^^;

* * *

Jam di kamarku masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, Tetapi aku sudah mendengar aktifitas di bawah sana. Aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku lagi. Akhirnya aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan berganti pakaian. Setelah itu, aku bergegas turun untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan orang-orang di rumahku ini.

"Ah, Kunimitsu-kun! Otanjoubi omedetou!"

Belum sempat menginjak pijakkan terakhir tangga, ibuku sudah keburu memelukku dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu persis di telingaku. Aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, untung saja ibuku langsung menarikku ke ruang makan dan mempertemukanku dengan ayah dan kakek.

"Kebetulan kau bangun lebih awal, saatnya Oolong Tea."

"Kakek, tidak biasanya mau minum Oolong Tea. Ini dapat dari mana?"

"Ayah yang membelinya, sebenarnya untuk kejutan ulang tahunmu. Kau suka sekali teh ini khan?"

"Hn."

"Dan tentunya, berterimakasihlah kepada ayahmu yang sudah membelikan cake ini. Sebentar, aku nyalakan lilin dan siapkan satu permohonanmu, sayang."

Pagi yang dingin itu, terasa begitu hangat karena keluargaku merayakan ulang tahunku secara sederhana. Aku saja hampir lupa dengan hari ulang tahun ini. Secangkir Oolong Tea dan sepiring cake sepertinya sudah cukup menyemangatiku.

Sukses membangunkanku lebih awal, di hari Minggu ini, aku terpaksa tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurku karena aku mendapat banyak telepon dari teman-teman sekolahku.

Dari Oishi…

"_Hai, Tezuka. Selamat ulang tahun!"_

"Hn."

"_Pagi ini kau sudah punya acara?"_

"Belum."

"_Rencananya aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu ini dengan yang lain. Coba kulihat daftar namanya, siapa tahu bis-"_

"Oishi, aku sedang ingin berada di rumah. Lain kali saja merayakannya…"

"_Hee? Tapi, Tezu-"_

_*hung up*_

Dari Fuji…

"_Tezuka, selamat ulang tahun!"_

"Ya, terima kasih."

"_Bagaimana kalau kita latihan tenis sama-sama? Aku masih punya hutang satu pertandingan denganmu. Lapangan dekat rumah sepertinya bisa kugunakan. Kita ketemu di san-"_

"Tidak, Fuji. Aku sedang ingin berada di rumah. Kita bisa lakukan itu di sekolah."

"_Ah, ayolah! Ini akan seru-"_

_*hung up*_

Dari Inui…

"_Tezuka, selamat ulang tahun. Kau sehat pagi ini?"_

"Ya, aku sehat-sehat saja."

"_Mau hadiah dariku? Satu botol besar jus kesehatan khusus untuk menambah semang-"_

_*hung up*_

Dari Kikumaru…

"_Hoi hoi! Selamat ulang tahun, Tezuka! Pasti di rumahmu ada cake. Kalau belum ada, mau kubawakan satu loyang lagi?"_

"Tidak perlu, tidak usah repot-repot."

"_Ah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-"_

_*hung up*_

Dan seterusnya, Kawamura mau mengantarkan satu paket sushi nanti malam. Momoshiro dan Kaidoh kehabisan kata-kata saking gugupnya menelponku. Echizen tanpa ragu menantangku bermain tenis, dan berharap kekalahanku bisa menjadi kado istimewa untukku. Jelaslah aku menolak! Anak itu aneh sekali…

_Rrr…rrr…_

Siapa lagi yang menelpon? Aku rasa sudah cukup panas telingaku mendengar ucapan selamat dari banyak orang. Semoga saja kali ini tidak berlebihan seperti yang sebelumnya.

"Kunimitsu desu." _*gak niat*_

"_Tezu?"_

"…" _*mikir*_

"_Hey, tidak kenal dengan suaraku?"_

"Tachi…bana…ka."

"_Biar aku tebak. Kau baru bangun tidur?"_

"Sudah dari tadi."

"_Kenapa lemas sekali?"_

"…Tidak apa-apa…"

"_Ne, Tezu. Hari ini sudah punya acara? Aku berencana mengajakmu jalan-jalan."_

"Ke mana?"

"_Kita akan naik kereta."_

"Iya, tapi ke mana?"

"_Ke mana saja."_

"Kalau tidak jelas tujuannya, aku tidak mau ikut."

"_Ikut saja lah, ini akan mengasyikkan! Nanti aku yang bayar semua tiket keretanya. Mumpung masih pagi. Tidak akan terlalu ramai."_

"Kita hanya akan naik kereta?"

"_Ya, seharian ini, sampai sore kalau perlu."_

"…"

"_Ayolah, kau perlu penyegaran di hari Minggu, kurasa."_

"Ketemu di mana? Jam berapa?"

"_Berangkat sekarang saja, kita ketemu di Stasiun Tokyo. Kita mulai dari situ."_

"Tapi tidak jauh-jauh khan perjalanannya? Maksudku, tidak sampai ke luar prefektur."

"_Tidak kok. Tenang saja." _

"Ya, aku berangkat sekarang. Tepat waktu ya."

"_OK."_

Perasaan apa yang berkecamuk dalam diriku sekarang? Senang? Bingung? Terlalu senang? Padahal aku ingin berada di rumah seharian, sekarang malah setuju diajak jalan-jalan oleh Tachibana naik kereta yang tidak jelas ke mana tujuannya. Jadi tidak enak dengan teman-temanku yang lain.

_Ya sudahlah…_

Ke mana dia akan mengajakku pergi?

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_Hoi hoi, minna-sama~! ^^/ Setelah selesai dengan segudang pekerjaan, akhirnya saya mau buat FF spesial di hari ulang tahun Tezuka. Semoga tidak panjang2 seperti yang kemarin2. Penasaran Tezuka mau diajak jalan ke mana sama pacarnya? Stay tuned terus ya! _*ditabok*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pagi itu, tepat pukul 10 aku tiba di stasiun Tokyo. Tak lama aku datang, aku melihat dari kejauhan Tachibana melambaikan tangannya dan bertemu denganku. Di stasiun ini sudah banyak orang, tapi si bodoh ini berani sekali memelukku.

"Sudah siap, Tezu?"

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana sih, Tachi?"

"Ke mana saja, asalkan itu bisa ditempuh oleh kereta. Aku sudah menyiapkan rute perjalanan yang menyenangkan."

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, maksudku, apa yang kau inginkan dari mengajakku pergi?"

"Hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu, Tezu."

"…"

"Nanti saja kita bicarakan. Nah, kita akan bepergian menggunakan jalur Marunouchi. Kau bilang tidak ingin terlalu jauh khan?"

"Marunouchi? Berarti kita akan berakhir di Shinjuku?"

"Ya. Setelah itu kita akan memakai jalur yang sama, tapi nanti akan memutar ke utara. Kau mengerti khan maksudku?"

"Hm…yah, sedikit."

"OK. Kita jalan sekarang."

Aku sudah jarang bepergian naik kereta. Paling hanya untuk berangkat sekolah saja, dan itu pun tidak pernah terlibat dalam rute jauh seperti ini. Kalau akan pergi ke Shinjuku, biasanya aku naik mobil bersama keluargaku. Kadang naik bus kalau diajak teman-temanku. Dan sekarang, tidak berharap banyak dari perjalanan ini. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku. Apa dia ingin memberikan kejutan padaku dengan mengikuti perjalanan di atas kereta ini?

Setelah membeli tiket, kami hanya perlu menunggu sekitar 3 menit lalu kereta sudah datang. Tak kusangka hari Minggu pagi begini banyak sekali orang yang mau bepergian ke Shinjuku. Kota tersibuk setelah Tokyo itu sudah menjadi pusat keramaian sejak dulu. Ibaratnya, Shinjuku itu adalah ibukota distrik Tokyo.

"Tezu, jaga ponsel dan dompetmu."

"Hn."

"Habis ini kita berhenti di Ginza. Pasti di sana akan lebih banyak orang lagi."

"Apa kita akan pindah kereta, Tachi?"

"Tidak. Selama kita masih dalam jalur yang sama, kita tidak perlu pindah kereta. Tapi kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Tezu. Ini hari Minggu, aku yakin arus ke sana akan sangat padat."

_~Ginza Railway Station~_

Tak lama kemudian, kami tiba di Ginza. Benar kata Tachibana tadi, begitu banyak orang yang masuk sampai di gerbong kami pun sudah mulai padat. Aku sampai tidak bisa meluruskan kaki seperti awal naik di Tokyo tadi. Aku merasakan tangan Tachibana menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Kenapa, Tachi?"

"Ya?"

"Hm…maksudku, mengapa kau menggenggam tanganku?"

"Tidak mau?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?"

"Biarkan saja mereka melihat kita. Hanya genggaman tangan aku rasa tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan itu. Kecuali jika aku…" _*deket2 Tezuka*_

"Jangan macam-macam!" _*dorong pipinya Tachibana*_

_~Yotsuya Railway Station~_

Perjalanan kami kemudian melewati tiga stasiun kecil, sampai kemudian tiba di stasiun Yotsuya. Kami bisa bernafas sedikit karena banyak orang yang turun dan hendak transit di stasiun ini. Tapi ternyata banyak juga yang naik. Sampai Tachibana harus mengalah pada seorang nenek yang terlihat kesulitan menerobos desakkan penumpang kereta. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi perjalanan berakhir di Shinjuku, tapi aku kasihan dengan Tachibana yang sekarang berdiri di depanku, sambil memegang tanganku.

"Temanmu baik sekali, Nak."

"…" _*lirik si nenek*_

"Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Ke Shinjuku. Obaa-san wa?"

"Aku akan terus ke Shibuya. Nanti ganti kereta lagi di Shinjuku."

"Obaa-san sendirian saja? Tidak ada anak atau cucu yang menemani?"

"Ada, tapi tadi kami terpisah di pintu masuk gerbong ini. Ah, itu dia! Kyosuke-kun, aku di sini!"

Nenek itu melambaikan tangan kepada seorang anak laki-laki bertopi hitam dan bertubuh pendek. Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan sosok itu. Di mana aku pernah melihatnya? Sesaat setelah aku memikir, aku terkejut tiba-tiba Tachibana berjengit kaget dan langsung memanggil nama anak bertopi tadi.

"Uchimura?"

"He? Tachibana-san? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Err…aku…aku…_*lepas tangan Tezuka*_ sedang ada keperluan dengan Tezuka."

"Oh, Tezuka-san dari Seigaku? Ke mana kalian akan pergi?"

"Kami akan jalan-jalan ke Shin-_*kaki diinjek Tezuka*_"

"Mau mengunjungi nenekku di Shinjuku. Uchimura-kun sendiri?" _*agak geram*_

"Nenekku mau ke Shibuya untuk menengok saudara kami yang sakit." _*agak takut ngomong sama Tezuka*_

Daripada terlibat percakapan yang lebih dari ini, aku terpaksa menginjak kaki Tachibana untuk menyuruhnya diam. Aku berharap Uchimura tidak melihat saat Tachibana spontan melepas genggaman tangannya dari tanganku.

_~Shinjuku Railway Station~_

Perjalanan 1 jam ini berujung cukup melelahkan di stasuin besar Shinjuku. Keramaian sudah siap menyambut kami. Uchimura dan neneknya berpisah dengan kami karena mereka akan berpindah kereta menuju Shibuya.

"Sekarang sudah di Shinjuku. Kita mau ke mana lagi, Tachi?"

"Kita akan menikmati keramaian di sini. Ayolah, banyak hal yang bisa kau nikmati di sini, Tezu. Kau mau cari apa? Nanti aku belikan."

"Hee? Memangnya kau punya uang?"

"Jangan tanya soal itu. Sebutkan apa keinginanmu, nanti akan aku wujudkan."

"Tachi…"

"Anggap saja kita kencan, bagaimana?"

"Kencan katamu?" _*khawatir*_

"Kalau masih belum menentukan apa-apa, sebaiknya kau ikuti aku saja. OK?"

"Hanya di Shinjuku khan? Maksudku, tidak sampai ke Shinjuku Ni-chome(1) khan?"

"Jadi, kau tahu tempat itu juga, Tezu?"

"Pokoknya kalau kau mengajakku ke tempat itu, atau tempat mana saja yang aneh-aneh, aku akan langsung minta pulang!"

"Iya deh, tidak aneh-aneh kok. Ayo, kita jalan-jalan."

_~Shinjuku Street Restaurant – Lunch time~_

Setelah kami puas mengitari keramaian Shinjuku, kami berhenti di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang. Untuk kalian tahu, Tachibana-lah yang banyak inginnya di kota super sibuk ini. Baru beberapa meter kami jalan dari stasiun, dia sudah beli topi dengan alasan tidak ingin kepanasan saat jalan-jalan nanti. Kemudian kami masuk ke pertokoan, dia membeli kaos sedangkan aku membeli jaket. Aku tidak enak sampai dia yang harus keluar uang. Tapi dia tidak sedikit pun mengaitkan perlakuannya ini dengan hari ulang tahunku. Apa dia lupa?

"Aku suka jaketmu, Tezu. Kau pintar juga memilih."

"…"

"Tezu? Ada apa? Tidak enak saladnya?"

"Kau ingat akan hari ini, Tachi?"

"Hm? Hari ini? Minggu?"

"OK, tidak jadi. Lupakan saja."

"Hey hey, memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini? Bilang donk, Tezu."

"Hari ini adalah u-"

"TACHIBANA-SAN!"

Aku belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba kami dikejutkan oleh Ishida dan Sakurai, adik-adik kelasnya Tachibana, yang kebetulan masuk ke restoran ini untuk makan siang, mungkin, atau ingin menyapa kapten mereka ini. Melihat mereka datang, Tachibana langsung mengurut-urut keningnya.

"Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan Tachibana-san di sini. Sedang apa?"

"Kau bisa lihat aku sedang apa khan, Ishida?"

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan di Shinjuku? Dengan Tezuka-san dari Seigaku pula."

"Terserah aku lah mau ke mana dengan siapa saja. Kalian sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Ishida mengajakku pergi mencari raket tenis baru. Kebetulan aku ingin mengganti sepatu tenisku."

"Sudah dapat raketnya, Ishida? Aku harap kau tidak menjebolnya lagi dengan pukulan Hadokyu."

"Hohoho…tenang, Tachibana-san. Aku tidak hanya beli satu raket saja untuk latihan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, aku beli dua! Ne ne, Sakurai, kau pesan makan. Kita makan bersama Tachibana-san dan Tezuka-san."

"Oh, bagus…" _*pusing*_

"Kenapa, Tachibana-san?"

"Kalian ini…"

Aku ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Tachibana yang sepertinya tidak senang diganggu acaranya oleh Ishida dan Sakurai. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan membiarkan mereka bergabung. Hanya saja, aku ingat dengan kata-katanya di awal tadi. Dia bilang, anggap saja ini kencan. Siapa juga yang ingin diganggu saat sedang asyik berduaan seperti ini? Akhirnya, aku mengambil keputusan…

"Ishida-kun, kalau tidak keberatan, kalian makan berdua saja tidak apa-apa khan? Tachibana masih harus mencari keperluannya."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin bicara banyak dengannya. Tapi ya sudahlah, tidak masalah. Toh besok masih ketemu di sekolah. Hati-hati, Tezuka-san!"

"Ayo, Tachibana. Kita jalan sekarang."

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter menjauh dari sana, aku mendengar Tachibana menghela nafas lega karena sudah bebas dari pengacau harinya. Bayangkan saja, dia terkejut bukan main saat melihat Uchimura di atas kereta, dan baru saja dia kembali dikejutkan dengan Ishida dan Sakurai.

"Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu dengan mereka hari ini."

"Bukankah seharusnya kita bisa bersenang-senang dengan mereka juga, Tachi?"

"Tidak. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mau ada yang mengacaukan hari ini. Aku ingin melewatinya hanya denganmu saja!"

"…"

"Maaf…"

"Jangan minta maaf, kau tidak salah kok. Habis ini mau ke mana lagi, Tachi?"

_~Shinjuku Railway Station~_

Menjelang sore, kami kembali ke stasiun Shinjuku untuk pulang. Tachibana bilang rute perjalanan pulang yang dia pilih ini akan sangat panjang. Dia berharap tidak sampai malam tiba di Tokyo nanti. Di sini sudah banyak orang. Rata-rata mereka akan pergi ke arah yang sama dengan kami.

"Kau lelah, Tezu?"

"Tidak."

"Mau minum?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Rasanya kita akan berdiri sampai tujuan nanti."

"Ya, karena hari sudah sore dan orang banyak yang akan mengarah ke Tokyo."

"Pokoknya jangan sampai terpisah denganku, Tezu."

"Hn."

Kereta yang kami tunggu tiba. Dan benar saja, kami tidak dapat tempat duduk karena banyak sekali orang yang naik. Tachibana agak panik melihat keramaian ini, spontan dia langsung menarik tanganku untuk tetap berada di dekatnya. Kereta mulai berjalan, dan banyak orang yang masih berusaha menempatkan diri supaya merasa nyaman saat perjalanan.

_~Ichigaya Railway Station~_

Setelah melewati satu stasiun kecil, kami tiba di stasiun Ichigaya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dan matahari sudah mulai menunjukkan warna oranye pada kilau sinarnya. Kami masih berdiri karena stasiun ini pun juga dipadati penumpang yang akan ke Tokyo. Ibaratnya, turun 50 orang, yang naik 100 orang. Satu gerbong ini saja sudah sangat penuh sekali. Posisiku berdiri sampai harus agak memeluk lengan Tachibana karena aku sudah mulai terdesak.

"Tezu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya."

"Kalau ada orang yang mengganggumu, katakan padaku."

"Selama ada kau, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Sebentar lagi kita akan transit di stasiun besar Otemachi. Di sana akan lebih banyak orang lagi. Tidak di dalam kereta, melainkan banyak yang berpindah kereta. Aku harap tidak salah jalur untuk pulang ke Tokyo."

_~Otemachi Railway Station~_

Tibalah kami di stasiun besar Otemachi. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat stasiun besar macam ini. Turun dari kereta, banyak sekali lalu-lalang orang yang hendak berpindah kereta. Ada lima jalur perjalanan yang tersedia di sini. Salah satunya adalah Tokyo. Saat kami turun tadi, kami mendengar bahwa kereta yang ke Tokyo saat ini sedang bersiap berangkat dari stasiun Awajicho. Akan ada keterlambatan, jadi kami duduk dulu sebentar di peron.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tezu?"

"Ya."

"Mau minum?"

"Tidak, aku tidak haus."

"Keretanya seharusnya sebentar lagi. Awajicho itu tidak jauh dari stasiun ini."

"Kita akan menunggu di peron mana, Tachi?"

"Ah, itu dia keretanya datang!"

Tachibana mengajakku berlari menuju peron yang sudah dipenuhi orang. Baru kami tiba untuk mengantri, di belakang sudah banyak orang yang mendesak kami. Akibatnya, genggaman tangan Tachibana terlepas dariku saat orang-orang mulai berdesakkan untuk masuk.

"Tachi!"

"Tezu!"

Aku terpisah oleh Tachibana sekarang. Dan yang lebih buruknya, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Tachibana berseru…

"Tezu! Bukan ini keretanya! Keluarlah dari sana!"

Dan aku terlambat menanggapi kata-katanya. Aku sudah terlanjur masuk ke gerbong karena ikut arus orang-orang yang banyak masuk, dan pintu otomatis ini tidak bisa dibuka lagi. Kereta mulai bergerak. Aku melihat Tachibana berusaha lari mengikuti gerak kereta ini.

"Tachi!"

Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, seakan dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku. Tetapi aku tidak mendengar. Ketika kereta sudah mulai menjauh, aku baru sadar bahwa aku salah naik kereta.

"Tachi…"

Ke mana kereta ini akan membawaku pergi?

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Maap, harus TBC lagi…= =" _*ditabok*_

Stay tuned terus yak, chapter 3 coming up next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mendadak kepalaku penuh dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena rasa panik ini sudah melanda diriku. Di dalam kereta yang penuh sesak ini, aku merasa tidak aman karena Tachibana tidak bersamaku. Posisiku berdiri dekat dengan pintu. Aku ingin sekali bisa langsung keluar dari kereta ini setelah tiba di satu stasiun.

Aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Begitu banyak orang di belakang dan samping kiri-kananku. Banyak hal yang aku khawatirkan. Aku meletakkan dompet di saku belakang, dan ponsel di saku samping.

_*BRAK!*_

"Oh maaf, tidak sengaja! Aku terdorong dari belakang. Hey, hati-hati donk!"

Pria di belakangku ini merapatkan dadanya ke punggungku dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku, sampai posisiku sekarang benar-benar bersandar pada pintu. Ketika aku hendak menegurnya, pria itu sudah menghilang di antara kerumunan banyak orang. Dia bilang sengaja, tetapi mengapa aku berpikiran lain?

Kereta sudah mulai berjalan pelan, berkali-kali mengerem, dan akhirnya tiba di sebuah stasiun yang aku sendiri tidak tahu namanya. Begitu pintu di buka, aku langsung bergegas keluar dan menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Tidak banyak orang yang keluar rupanya. Selang 2 menit kemudian, kereta itu mulai berjalan lagi. Hari sudah gelap, dan sekarang aku berada di sebuah stasiun yang sangat sepi seperti ini. Aku melepas lelah di kursi peron. Ketika aku hendak mengambil ponselku…

"Oh, di mana…?"

Aku berdiri merogoh semua saku di celana jeans-ku. Ponselku, bahkan dompetku juga tidak ada pada tempatnya lagi. Kepanikkan ini kembali melanda diriku. Berarti pria yang tadi sengaja merapatkan dadanya pada punggungku, benar-benar punya niat lain. Ya Tuhan, aku kehilangan barang-barang berhargaku. Lalu bagaimana cara mengabari Tachibana kalau aku ada di stasiun ini? Mana tidak banyak orang, sepi pula, gelap juga, lengkap sudah…

"Ano, Tezuka-san ka."

Saat aku sedang duduk menenggelamkan kepalaku di kedua tanganku, aku terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Orang itu memegang bahuku.

"Kimi wa…"

"Ah, Kamio to Shinji desu! Aku yakin kau kenal dengan kami."

"Oh, tentu saja aku kenal kalian."

"Sedang apa di Stasiun Nihombashi sendirian, Tezuka-san?"

"…"

"Tezuka-san, tidak aman jika sendirian di stasiun ini. Mana hari sudah mulai gelap. Copa biar aku tebak, kau tersesat di sini? Kau baru bepergian dengan kereta? Sayang sekali sampai bisa tersasar, mana kau sendirian. Untung kau bertemu dengan kam-"

"Shinji, diam! Kau hanya membuat bingung Tezuka-san! Maafkan temanku yang cerewet ini. OK, kau terlihat sedang bingung. Ada apa?"

Kebetulan mereka di sini, apa sebaiknya aku minta tolong pada mereka? Segan juga sih sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku mengajak mereka duduk bersamaku, dan mencoba menjelaskan situasinya pelan-pelan.

"Untuk kalian tahu, aku sedang bepergian dengan Tachibana dan kami terpisah di stasiun Otemachi karena aku salah naik keretanya."

"Begitu rupanya. Berarti sekarang Tachibana-san ada di…"

"Ya sudah di Tokyo donk, Shinji! Sudah kau diam saja! OK, lanjutkan, Tezuka-san."

"Suasana di stasiun itu ramai sekali. Intinya kami terpisah, dan lebih parahnya, aku kehilangan ponsel dan dompetku saat berdesakkan di kereta tadi. Aku bingung bagaimana cara menghubungi Tachibana, dan aku tidak ada uang untuk bisa kembali ke Tokyo."

"Kebetulan kami akan kembali ke Tokyo. Kau ikut saja dengan kami, Tezuka-san."

"Tidak, Kamio. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang bukanlah ikut dengan kalian kembali ke Tokyo. Tapi yang pasti, aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian."

"Apa pun selama kami bisa melakukannya, Tezuka-san."

"Tolong hubungi Tachibana. Katakan padanya aku menunggu dia di sini. Katakan situasiku apa adanya. Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menyusulnya langsung ke Tokyo?"

"Tidak, lakukan itu saja. Pokoknya bilang apa adanya."

Meski masih bingung, tapi laki-laki berambut merah ini kemudian langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Tachibana. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Kamio kembali padaku melaporkan hasil pembicaraannya melalui telepon.

"Dia akan segera kemari, Tezuka-san. Dia tadi sedang ada di stasiun Tokyo. Dia menyuruhmu menunggunya sampai datang, tidak boleh ke mana-mana."

"Terima kasih, Kamio."

"Tapi…masalahnya kami harus meninggalkanmu sekarang, Tezuka-san. Ini pun juga disuruh oleh Tachibana-san."

"Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa, kalian pergi saja. Aku akan menunggu Tachibana di sini."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Tezuka-san? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mau berbuat jahat padamu? Bagaimana jika Tachibana-san terlambat? Bagaiman-"

"Diam, Shinji! OK, kalau begitu kami akan naik kereta yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Hati-hati ya, Tezuka-san."

_~Nihombashi Railway Station – 15 minutes later~_

Harap-harap cemas, 15 menit berlalu, aku melihat sebuah kereta berhenti tepat di peron di mana aku sedang duduk menanti Tachibana. Aku memperhatikan orang-orang yang keluar dari kereta itu, tetapi aku tidak melihat Tachibana. Mana dia?

"TEZUKA!"

Suara itu…

Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya berlari menghampiriku. Dia keluar dari gerbong terakhir. Aku menyambutnya dengan pelukkan juga. Lega sekali bisa bertemu dengannya. Nafasnya tersengal, dia terlihat cemas juga.

"Maafkan aku, Tezu. Sungguh, jika aku tidak salah…"

"Sudahlah, Tachi. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Untung saja bertemu dengan adik-adik kelasmu. Aku cukup tertolong dengan adanya mereka tadi."

"Apa mereka menyusahkanmu, Tezu? Ah, benarkah kau kehilangan ponsel dan dompetmu?"

"Benar. Jika aku tidak salah, aku kehilangan saat sedang di dalam kereta."

"Bodoh sekali aku membiarkanmu terjebak situasi macam tadi. Demi Tuhan, maafkan aku, Tezu. Aku sudah mengacaukan hari ulang tahunmu ini."

"Eh?"

"Yah, hari ini adalah hari istimewa untukmu. Maaf, aku tidak menyampaikan di awal."

"…"

Dia mengajakku duduk di kursi peron. Dia bersandar dan menatap langit, sedangkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tezu."

"Ya, te-terima kasih…"

"Aku sengaja tidak mengucapkannya sedari awal kita berangkat. Aku yakin sudah banyak orang yang memberimu ucapan, jadi aku pikir kau tidak mau mendengar itu lagi dariku. Maka itu aku ingin mengungkapkan kegembiraan ini dengan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Hanya saja tidak kusangka akan begini jadinya…"

"…"

"Kau terluka, Tezu?"

"Tidak."

"Itu yang aku pikirkan. Saat aku dengar dari Kamio kau kehilangan ponsel dan dompet, aku sudah berpikiran kau dirampok orang sampai dilukai atau semacamnya."

"…"

"Maafkan aku, Tezu. Nanti biar aku yang menjelaskan kepada orangtuamu mengenai ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tachi. Hanya ponsel dan dompet, itu bisa dicari gantinya kok."

"Aku…jadi tidak bisa mempersembahkan kado terbaik untukmu. Aku sangat berharap perjalanan singkat ini akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Jadi, kau mau bilang perjalanan ini sebagai kado untukku, Tachi?"

Dia melirik padaku, tetapi kemudian tertunduk lagi karena merasa bersalah padaku. ia merasa sudah mengacaukan hari ini. Aku menepuk bahunya dan menegarkannya.

"Terima kasih, Tachi."

"…"

"Kau menyuguhkan padaku perjalanan yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Tapi…terlalu singkat…dan berakhir tidak menyenangkan untukmu."

"Aku menikmatinya kok…"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa santai setelah kehilangan barang-barang berhargamu? Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu jika kau tidak punya ponsel?"

"Khan masih bisa telepon ke rumah."

"Tidak enak dengan orangtuamu lah…"

"Khan mereka juga sudah kenal denganmu, Tachi. Tidak usah sungkan begitu…"

"Hm…"

"Hey, sudahlah. Kau ini kenapa sih, Tachi? Tidak senang nih bisa ketemu lagi denganku?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku senang kok! Aku lega sekali bisa melihatmu baik-baik saja. Tinggal laporan pada orangtuamu mengenai kejadian ini."

Tepat setelah Tachibana menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kami mendengar pengumuman dari pihak stasiun melalui pengeras suara bahwa kereta yang akan mengarah ke Tokyo sebentar lagi datang. Aku dan Tachibana bersiap di pinggir garis aman di peron. Kami berdiri bersebelahan, dan kemudian Tachibana mengejutkanku dengan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"Hey…"

"Tidak ada yang lihat, Tezu."

"…"

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Sedikit."

"Mau pakai jaket baru?"

"Aku sudah pakai jaket kok."

"Mana? Kok aku tidak lihat?"

"Ya kau itu, bodoh. Malah lebih hangat dari jaket yang aku beli."

Dia tertawa, dia mengeratkan kembali dekapannya padaku. Dia membisikkan selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi di telingaku…

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Di akhir FFn ini, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Tezuka Kunimitsu. Maaf kalo ngucapinnya telat di akhir cerita, mana kebagi jadi 3 chapter. keluar dari rencana yang tadinya cuma pengen 2 chapter...=="

Tezuka : Kok aku gak dapet kado?

Tachibana : khan udah aku ajak jalan2, aku beliin jaket. Masih kurang?

Tezuka : dari author sinting itu! katanya aku mau dikasih kado.

kRieZt : aku persembahkan fanfic awesome ini untuk-_*dijorokkin ke rel kereta*_

Please comment/review…thank you!


End file.
